Captain Tsubasa Netto Special
Captain Tsubasa Netto Special (キャプテン翼 熱闘スペシャル, captain tsubasa nettou special, translated as Captain Tsubasa heated fight special) is a special edition of Shueisha's shonen magazine Weekly Shonen Jump dedicated exclusively to the Captain Tsubasa series. It is 205 pages long During the 1980s, Shueisha published special magazines of some successful manga series published in Weekly Shonen Jump, many of which also had a TV anime, such as Dr. Slump Special (Dr. スランプ Special, 1981), Hokuto no Ken Special (北斗の拳 SPECIAL, 1986), Dragon Ball Boken Special (DRAGON BALL 冒険SPECIAL, dragon ball bouken special, 1987), Saint Seiya Cosmo Special (聖闘士星矢 コスモスペシャル, 1988), and Kinnikuman Netto Special (キン肉マン 熱闘スペシャル, 1984) which shares the same subtitle as the Captain Tsubasa one. Contents Among the most prominent material that the magazine contains, there are a poster in colour of Taro Misaki, a board game and 3D glasses to watch some pages specially designed to be seen in 3D. There are profiles of the players with commentary by Munemasa Katagiri, some pages dedicated to the voice actors from the anime and screenshots of the then-future movie to be released in a few months Captain Tsubasa: Europa Daikessen. It also has stickers, a selection of the most important moments in the manga and unpublished material that did not make it to the manga serialization. Horoscopes of some of the players are later followed by the 3D story. Several data of Yoichi Takahashi are also included, from his childhood to his passion for baseball and then for football. Netto Special has three manga stories: Boku wa Misaki Taro, the original Captain Tsubasa one-shot from 1980 and the special chapter Captain Tsubasa Special Hen: Yume no Brazil Pro-Debut no Maki. It also includes the fumetti Takahashi Yoichi Sensei Europa o Iku... Misaki-kun Wakabayashi-kun ni Atta yo!!. The magazine includes at the end a popularity poll of the character of the series and other similar for favourite moments of the series. Character popularity poll results #Tsubasa Ozora (11740) #Taro Misaki (10710) #Genzo Wakabayashi (7953) #Kojiro Hyuga (7005) #Hikaru Matsuyama (6487) #Ken Wakashimazu (3742) #Mamoru Izawa (2803) #Jun Misugi (2483) #Ryo Ishizaki (1508) #Kazuki Sorimachi (572) #Mitsuru Sano (512) #Shun Nitta (460) #Hajime Taki (433) #Sanae Nakazawa (406) #Takeshi Sawada (340) #Makoto Soda (231) #Yuzo Morisaki (211) #Teppei Kisugi (178) # Masao Tachibana (128) #Roberto Hongo (117) Gallery Extras_from_Netto_Special.jpg|3D glasses, board game and stickers Board_game_cards_in_Netto_Special.jpg|Kick cards and tackle cards from the board game Board_game_field_in_Netto_Special.jpg|Field of the board game Misaki_poster_Netto_Special.jpg|Taro Misaki's poster Misaki_profile_Netto_Special.jpg|Taro Misaki profile Hyuga_profile_Netto_Special.jpg|Kojiro Hyuga profile Europa_Daikessen_Netto_Special_preview.jpg|Preview of Captain Tsubasa: Europa Daikessen Horoscopes_in_Netto_Special.jpg|Horoscopes 3D_page_in_Netto_Special.jpg|First page of the story in 3D Takahashi_data_in_Netto_Special.jpg|Yoichi Takahashi data pages Boku_wa_Misaki_Taro_in_Netto_special.jpg|First page of Boku wa Misaki Taro Captain_Tsubasa_(1980)_in_Netto_special.jpg|''Captain Tsubasa'' (1980) Takahashi_in_Europe_Netto_Special.jpg|First image of Takahashi Yoichi Sensei Europa o Iku... Misaki-kun Wakabayashi-kun ni Atta yo!! Netto_Special_character_poll.jpg|Popularity poll of the characters See also *''Captain Tsubasa'' *''Boku wa Misaki Taro'' *''Captain Tsubasa Special Hen: Yume no Brazil Pro-Debut no Maki'' *''Takahashi Yoichi Sensei Europa o Iku... Misaki-kun Wakabayashi-kun ni Atta yo!!. ''}} de:Netto Special Category:Other publications